The Writer and the Wrestler
by MyLunaticFringe
Summary: Harley McLean is an aspiring writer who works at bar with jerk of boss. What happens when three pro wrestlers enter the bar and find her in a horrible situation. Will they step up to the plate and help her? Also, what happens when she falls for certain member of group? Can she handle all of that while trying to get first book up and running, find out in the Writer and the Wrestler.
1. Troy's Bar

**Author's Notes: Hey guys I'm back with yet another fanfic story after a well needed break. I've decided not to continue on with The First Year Is the Hardest, because I was no liking the way that it was going. Nevertheless I will be bringing you new stories and I will try my best to upload twice a week and maybe more if I have time. Also I want to give a huge shout out to AmbroseAsylum060214 for helping me out with this story. I really appreciate it and thank you very much.**

 **Now with much anticipation, here is The Writer and the Wrestler...**

* * *

 **Chapter 1- Troy's Bar**

"Just another boring day at work," twenty five year old Harley McLean mumbled under her breath as she clocked into work. "I wonder how many times I'm going to get hit on today."

It was a rhetorical question, but true none the less seeing that Harley was working at a dingy bar in just beyond the town of Albuquerque, New Mexico. The bar looked disgusting with dust, bugs, and an occasional mouse or two running about the floor. Harley, in the beginning, would wonder why the Health Department didn't shut them down, but after a while she was quick to learn that her boss Troy had something to do with it.

Harley had been working at the bar for four years and in that time she had learned that Troy paid a lot of people off under the table in order to keep his bar running. Not only that, but illegal gun and drug dealers were going on in the back of the bar where another building was attached to the bar and that's where Troy was also running and illegal brothel. It was disgusting really and Harley hated it there. She needed to work though and Troy's was the only place in town that paid her well on top of the tips that she received as well. It also provided Harley the opportunity to achieve her dream goal.

Harley's dream goal was to become a writer and publish books for people young and old to enjoy. She often wrote to escape the world sometimes and wanted to provide an escape for other people too. Her parents Billy and Susan though, hated their daughter's career choice. Sure they allowed her to write in high school as long as it didn't interfere with her studies. However as soon as she graduated high school, they wanted her to go to college and get a real job. Harley though knew what she wanted and left the confines of her parent's house to say with some friends while she put her first book together. Unfortunately things didn't work out as she hoped and that's how she ended up at Troy's. He spotted her when she walked in looking for a job and he hired her on the spot as a waitress. She didn't plan on working there for that long just enough to get settled into her own place, but yet her she was four years later now working as one of his bartenders.

"Hey pretty mama, how are you today?" Troy asked her as he come up from behind her and smacked her bottom.

"Jesus Troy really?" Harley said in disgust as she jumped up from the stinging hit. She hated it when Troy touched her, but feared of what he would do if she actually did it.

"Oh come one Harley, you know that I'm just playing with you. Why are you acting like you have a stick up your ass," Troy asked leaning up against the bar as his fat gut popped out and his bald head glistened in the light.

Harley just shook her head at the disgusting man, "I'm pissed because I got another rejection letter okay. I've been trying to publish my book around for a while now and no one wants to publish or even edit it for me. They are all money hunger idiots."

Troy gave her a cheesy grin and said, "Well if you really need money, you can always take a break up here and come work in the back with me." He was referring to the illegal brothel that he was running in the building behind the bar. "You can make enough money back there to buy ten editors and publishers. All you have to do is let some of my clients treasure that beautiful body of yours."

Troy's proposition wasn't a new one because was constantly begging Harley to become one of his girls. He was right though in saying that men would love to have her body. Harley was a little on the short side being only 5'2", but she made up for it in other departments. She had long silky black hair with red streaks down it, had two deep brown eyes that men often found themselves getting lost in, and had a nice pair of breasts and plump butt. Harley also had a well-toned body as she often visited the gym and had nice legs as she loved to run. So it was no wonder why Troy and the other men constantly wanted Harley in their beds.

"Thanks for the offer Troy, but as always my answer is no. I want nothing to do with what is going on in the back and your skanks. You know that she don't get along Troy," Harley reminded him as she tended to some bar patrons.

"Well that's because they are all jealous bitches. Just give it a thought and let me know when you've made you decision. Its good money and I heard the boss is super friendly," Troy winked at her and smacked her behind one more time before walking away.

Gritting her teeth, Harley balled her fists in anger before flipping him off behind his back. All she needed was her big break with her book and she could get away from him and this god awful place once and for all.

* * *

 **So there you have it, chapter 1 is in the bag. Should I continue with it? Please let me know.**

 **Again thanks to AmbroseAsylum060214**

 **-MyLunaticFringe**


	2. Jon's Mission

**Author's Notes: I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who read the first chapter and loved it. I'm glad that you guys enjoyed it and I hope you continue to like it until the very end. I also need to give a big shout out to AmbroseAsylum060214 for helping with this story and I also need to thank Debwood-1999 for the kind words and encouragement that she sent me. I appreciate both of you very much.**

 **Now lets get on with it. Here is Chapter 2 of the Writer and the Wrestler...**

* * *

 **Chapter 2- Jon's Mission**

"Man that crowd was amazing tonight!" Colby Lopez said as he and his best friend Jon Good waited on their other friend Joe Anoa'i to get to their rental car.

The three men were professional wrestlers from the WWE and were known as the SHIELD to their fans. The three had just got done with their show a local arena in Albuquerque and they were still feeling the rush of adrenaline of the show and their match.

"Yeah the people here are always great to perform for. They always give off positive energy that fuels me for my matches and helps me perform better," Jon smiled. "But now that show is over, I want to let loose and have some fun before our flight out of here."

"That sounds good to me if only Joe would hurry the hell up!" Colby shouted out the window and honked at Joe who was slowly walking towards the car. If Joe kept up this pace, they would be old and retired by the time he got to the car.

When he finally did get to the car, he was met with angry stares from his two best friends. "What? Look I'm sorry that I took too long okay," he told them shrugging his shoulders. "JoJo called and wanted to talk to her daddy. I didn't want you guys standing there waiting for me."

"Well we appreciate that, but since you took your sweet merry time getting over here, we are losing precious time getting buzzed before our flight. So with that being said, can we please get the fuck out of here already," Jon groaned getting antsy in his seat.

"Alright, alright we can go, but where too? I didn't see any nice clubs or bars driving here," Colby said as pulling out his phone to use the GPS.

"I guess we can just drive around and see what's opened close by. It's starting to snow and I don't want to get stuck somewhere and miss our flight," Joe replied being the reasonable one in the group.

Colby nodded and started the car driving off into the night. As the drove, there was nothing in sight. The whole city was starting to shut down due to snowfall that started to pick up. The city had experienced some serious snowfall in the past and when it started to snow, people took no chances and stayed home to keep warm and stay off the slick streets.

"Well guys, it looks like everything going to close or is already closed. I say we just head to the airport to chill before our flight," Joe said just wanting to get of the small car and stretch out somewhere.

"C'mon guys don't be pussies. The night is still young and I'm sure that there has to be a bar opened somewhere," Jon said to the two displeased in front of him. "Alright fine, how about we drive around for five more minutes and if we don't find anything, then we can go to the airport. Does that sound good to you?"

Joe and Colby sighed and nodded. What was a few more minutes going to hurt? Besides, Jon was never the one to compromise, so they were going to take advantage of this one moment. So after driving around for a whole longer with the snowfall really starting to come down now, the men were about to turn around and go to the airport when they spotted something up ahead.

"Hey that might be something down there. Let's go check it out," Jon said hoping that it was a bar or a club. Sure enough they came to a rundown looking building that had a couple of cars parked in front of it and a dying sign that read "Troy's".

"Man are you sure you want to go in there? This place is a wreck. What if we get sick or something by being in there?" Colby said unsure if he wanted to go inside the building or not.

"I'm with Colby on this one Jon," Joe agreed. "This place looks sketchy as fuck!"

Jon shook his head in disappointment. He was a man on a mission and he wasn't going to let them ruin his fun. "Yeah well you two can stay in the car for all I care. I am going to go inside and relax a little. I'll try to be back in an hour or two, but no promises. Have fun being stuck in here together," he then spat at the two before he put his jacket on and got out of the car.

Both Joe and Colby sat there in silence for no more than a few minutes before they got out of the car and followed Jon inside. There was no way they were going to stay in that cramped car together for an hour. It would drive them insane.

As soon as they walked through the door, just like the ugliness of the outside of the bar, the inside was just as awful and they regretted getting out of the car. There were flies flying all around the place, there was old stale food on the ground, and puddles of spilled beer pooled on the floor. Through the cigarette smoke filled room, they were able to spot Jon sitting at the bar talking to one of the bartenders. Quickly they rushed over towards him while trying to not touch anything.

"My boys, I'm glad that you got head out of your grump asses and came to join me. Chris, get me two more beer please," Jon told the bar tender as he patted Joe and Colby on the back.

"How are you having a great time in here already? Have you seen this place? I might get an STD by sitting in these seats," Joe muttered under his breath,

"I wouldn't put it passed this place," Chris the bartender chuckled. "This place is awful, but hey its work. Just do me a favor and stay out of the bathrooms and if Troy the owner comes around and invites you to the back, don't do it. You don't want anything to do with what is going on back there," he then warned them before walking away.

With that being said, both Colby and Joe got out of their seats and started to walk to the exit preferring to stay in the car now. However before they could get to the door, they heard Jon groan under his breath, "Damn will you look at that."

All three men then watched as Harley walked behind the bar carrying a tray of full of empty beer glasses. Joe and Colby quickly rushed back to their seats just in time to see Harley bend over. The three men moaned at the sight and while Joe and Colby couldn't really do anything with them both of them being in relationships, Jon was single and he was determined to make this girl his.

"Are you guys going to stare at my ass all night or do want to order anything else to drink?" Harley asked now standing right in front of them bringing the three men out their trance.

"Uh yeah we'll take a couple more beers and I'll also take your number while you're at it, pretty lady," Jon smirked and winked at her.

Harley laughed and rolled her eyes, "If only I had a quarter for every time I heard that one. I'm sorry fella, but I'm not interested."

"Awe c'mon sweetheart I promise you it won't be that bad. I mean do you even know who my friends and I are?" Jon flirtatiously asked hoping that his celebrity status would get him laid.

"Of course I know who you guys are. My brother makes me watch the WWE with him sometimes when he visits, but I never really could get into it. Also, I know wrestling is fake and I don't mess with fake guys honey," Harley flirted back handing them their beers. Both Joe and Colby laughed under their breath as Jon got burned.

"Oh I promise you that I'm not fake by any means. Just give me a few minutes of your time and I can show you how real I can be," Jon whispered into her ear as he leaned over the bar.

Harley once again let out a laugh that made Jon's stomach flutter, "Well in that case…it's still a no. It's gonna take more than a few minutes for you to rock my world Mr. Dean Ambrose."

Jon was about to retort, but Colby leaned over to him and said, "Just drop it man. Clearly she isn't interested."

"Well she could be if the price is right."

* * *

 **Oh man that doesn't sound good. I hope that everything goes okay in the next chapter. Please let me know what you guys thought about this chapter. Your input really helps me create this story and make it better.**

 **Again thanks to AmbroseAsylum060214 and Debwood-1999 you guys rock!**

 **Until next time, see ya!**


	3. Knight In Shining Armor

**Author's Notes: Hey guys I just wanted to say thank you for all of the reviews, favorites, and follows for this story. It means a lot to me and its good to know that you are all enjoying this story. Please keep it up and I appreciate every single one of you. Again I have to give a huge shout out to AmbroseAsylum060214 for all of the help with this story. You rock and again thank you.**

 **Now without any further interruption, here is the next chapter of The Writer and the Wrestler...**

* * *

 **Chapter 3-Knight in Shining Armor**

"Well she could be if the price is right," another voice said entering their conversation. It was Troy.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Joe asked not liking the tone in Troy's voice.

Troy smirked and walked over to Harley and grabbed a piece of her hair, twirling it in his fingers, "It means that Harley here can satisfy your wildest dreams in the back for a few hours. It's only going to cost you fellas two grand," he told them as he harshly pulled Harley closer to him so she couldn't get away.

"Troy please, I told you that I don't…"

"Hey shut up," Troy snapped at her and pulled her hair. "Can't you see that I'm trying to make a deal here."

"And it's a deal that we won't be taking," Jon angrily said standing up. He saw the scared look on Harley's face and he instantly felt the need to protect her.

Troy stood there silent for a moment but still gripped Harley tightly. Sighing, he put his head down a little and said, "Alright fine, I get it. How about I lower the price to a grand? Two grand did seem a little pricey to begin with even though Harley here is totally worth it. I mean she is an untouched beauty. A lot of men are always asking practically begging me to have one night with her and I always turn them down. Not only that, but I usually reserve the right to break in the new girls myself. However tonight I'm feeling generous, so it's only fitting that a man of your caliber break in little Harley here."

At this point Harley was petrified. Troy had never done anything like this before and she always told him to shove it before it got this far. However this time she lost her voice and she knew by the tone of his voice that Troy was serious. Just the thought of some man actually buying her shook Harley to the core. She only prayed that these men standing before her had a good head on their shoulders and wouldn't take Troy up on his offer.

"So do we have a deal gentlemen?" Troy asked sticking his hand out to Jon.

Jon reached out his own hand only to bat Troy's hand away, "No Troy we don't. Yes while I'll would like to have a night out to make love to a beautiful woman like Harley here, I only want to do it when she is willing to let me do it to her. Now why don't you let her go otherwise we are going to have a serious problem on our hands."

Harley watched as the three men then towered over Troy making him feel small. She had never seen Troy get intimidated by anyone, but as soon as Jon and his friends stood up, she felt Troy start to shake.

"You know what, I knew you guys were trouble as soon as you guys walked in here and I'm glad that you turned down my offer. I wouldn't want Harley with you anyways. Now why don't you get the fuck out of my bar and never come. You are no longer welcome here," Troy told them. He then turned to Harley and said, "And you, you can go home for the night. As much as I want to make you pay for costing me a deal tonight, I really don't want to look at you right now."

"But Troy, I've only been here for an hour and…"

"And that's not my problem. Now get the hell out of her before I fire your pathetic ass," Troy spat at her before walking to his office slamming the door behind him.

With Troy now gone and Harley breathing a sigh of relief, Harley turned around to thank her saviors, but they were long gone. All that was left was a $200 and a note from Jon that read:

 _Harley,_

 _Leave this god awful place and come with me. I promise you that I can take care you. Call me please._

 _Your Knight in Shining Armor,_

 _Jon_

As soon as she read his note, Harley was quick to grab her things and rush out the door hoping that the men were still outside the bar. Thankfully they were and they were waiting by their car as Jon smoked.

Walking up to them nervously, Harley placed her hand on Jon's shoulder turning him around to face her. When Jon saw that it was her, his face showed signs of concern, "Hey are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine just a bit shaken up. I just wanted to say thanks for what you did back there. Troy has always been a jerk, but this time he was out of line," Harley said ashamed that she let things get that far out of hand.

Jon stood there and watched as she wiped the tears that fell from her eyes. He couldn't help feel something as she stood there looking beautiful in her skinny jeans with a plaid button up shirt on with a beanie covering her head. He wanted to stare at her a while longer, but her tears were killing him so he pulled her into him and held her tight. "Hey it's okay, it's going to be okay. We got you of there in time and that's all that matters. That guy's an asshole and I want to bash in his face for you. What he is doing in there is wrong and he shouldn't be doing that to women," he gently whispered into her ear.

"Jon is right Harley. This bar is no place for you especially with that Troy guy harassing you like that," Joe told her gently placing his hand on her back.

"You guys don't understand though, I need this job. My parents won't help me and I don't want to ask my grandparents for help. This job while it is downright disgusting, pays well and it helps me in trying to pursue my dream of becoming a writer," Harley tried to explain to them.

Jon looked deeply into her eyes and said, "I do understand more than you think. I have done things to pursue my own goals that I am not proud too and thankfully got away from it all before it killed my goals. You need to do the same. I'm sure that there has to be a better job out there for you. One that keeps you safe from the men like Troy."

Harley knew that he was right. There was a bigger world out there besides Troy's bar and if she ever wanted to get her book going, she was going to have to throw caution to the wind and go out into the world. However the fear of failing and losing everything weighed heavy on her mind and that's what's kept her at Troy's for four years.

"Thanks guys I really appreciate the kind words and I do want what's best for me. However until I am financially able to leave everything behind, I have to stay here," Harley said feeling slightly ashamed for her response.

"Harley is right too guys. We can't just ask her to drop everything and leave. We just don't know her situation. Just do us one thing Harley. Promise us that you'll be careful here. If Troy tries anything else, you leave or call the cops okay," Colby told her adding his two cents in.

Harley nodded her head, "I promise don't worry. Troy only works at night so I'll make sure to work during the days when he's not here. I'll also have Chris, the guy that was serving you, work with me. He'll make sure that Troy and the other guys stay away from me. Again, I just wanted to say thanks for helping me out. That was the nicest thing that anyone has done for me."

"Don't mention it sweetheart and remember you have my number now so if you need anything and I mean anything, just give me a call," Jon winked at her.

"Okay I'll keep that in mind honey," Harley smiled flirtatiously back at him. "Anyways I better get going. You guys have a safe trip and be careful out there. Albuquerque doesn't experience major snowfalls that often, but when it does, they can get pretty bad."

"Thanks for the heads up and thankfully we are flying to the next city so we should be okay. You have a safe drive home and it was real nice to meet you," Joe told her and gave a great bear hug. Colby followed suit before the two men got into the car leaving Jon and Harley alone.

"You better get going girl. It's freezing out here and I would hate to see such a beautiful woman like yourself catch a cold," Jon told her when he saw her shiver.

"Well if that should happen, I have the number of a real good looking nurse. I might have to call him to make me feel better," she said pulling Jon's note out of her pocket.

Jon laughed just pulled her into another hug, "I'm sure that he'll come running for that opportunity. It was real nice to meet you Harley and I really mean it. While I do talk a lot of game, I meant what I said about wanting to get to know you a bit more. Just give me a call every now and then to tell me that you're okay, alright."  
Harley just squeezed him tight and breathed in his unique scent. She couldn't really describe what it was, but she immediately grew addicted to it. She then looked up at him with a twinkle in her eye, "Okay I can do that. Just take care of yourself Jon and I hope that we can meet again one day." She then leaned up and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before rushing to her and leaving.

Jon stood there tingling from the kiss as he watched Harley's taillights disappear into the distance. Once she was gone, he got into his own car to see Colby and Joe giving him goofy smiles. "What?" he asked them in confusion.

"You like that girl don't you?" Joe asked already knowing the truth.

"I wouldn't go that far. I mean we just met and from what went down inside, I'm not sure if I want to mess with that," Jon said staring out the window. "Now can we get out of here please? The night is ruined and all I want to do now if catch our flight so I can sleep."

Both Joe and Colby nodded before Joe started the car and drove off leaving Troy's bar a thing in the past.

* * *

 **So what do you guys think, will they meet Harley again? I wonder how Jon truly feels about Harley, because he went above and beyond for her and they only just met. Also will we ever see Troy again? Find out in the next chapter which should be posted this weekend or on Monday. Please feel free to leave a review to let me know what you thought of the chapter or any thoughts or concerns.**

 **Again thanks to AmbroseAsylum060214 for all the help!**

 **See you later,**

 **MyLunaticFringe**


	4. We Meet Again

**Author's Notes: Hey guys I just wanted to say thanks for all of the reviews, favorites, and follows for this story. It means that you guys are enjoying this story and that makes me want to write more. So I think the new updating schedule for this story will try to be Monday, Wednesday, Friday. I will try my best to stick to this schedule, but no promises because I do work and go to college. Lastly, I want to still give a huge shout out to AmbroseAslyum060214 for helping me edit this story among other things. You rock and I really appreciate the help.**

 **Now here is the next chapter of the Writer and the Wrestler...**

* * *

 **Chapter 4- We Meet Again**

"Man Harley wasn't lying when she said that this snowfall was going to be bad," Joe said out loud as he tried to navigate through the icy roads. Even though they were twenty minutes away from the airport, the roads made their trip even longer as Joe drove slow to avoid sliding off the roadway.

"Yeah maybe we should just pull over to be safe," Colby agreed. Joe then looked over to Jon who also nodded his head in agreement.

Sighing, Joe pulled the car safely over to the side and turned it off, "So what do we do now?"

Jon just put his chair back and pulled his beanie over his eyes, "We wait until the snow hopefully stops so we can start driving again. Until that happens, I'm going to take a nap. Just let me know when it's time to go." Not even ten minutes after closing his eyes, Jon's phone rang and when he saw the number, he didn't recognize it. "Hello?" he answered the call.

"H-hey Jon, It's-it's me Harley," he heard faintly over the phone.

"Harley hey, are you okay? I can't hear you very well," he asked getting a nervous feeling in his stomach.

The line went silent for a moment and panic struck Jon. Thankfully he then heard rustling on the other end, "I-I-I don't know. I wr-wrecked my c-car and my-my head really h-h-hurts."

Jon instantly snapped up in his seat and started to get his jacket and gloves on, "Shit okay just hold on. Wh-where are you? Maybe I can try to get to you."

"I-I'm a mile and a h-half from Tr-Troy's. There's a camera store n-next to me," Harley shivered.

Joes and Colby looked at his panic state in confusion. "What's going on Jon?" Joe then asked him.

Jon opened his window and started to lean out of it to get a good picture of where they were at. "It's Harley. She got into an accident and she might be hurt."

Before either men could respond to him, Jon leaped from the car and took off. From his vantage point and through the falling snow, Jon was able to see a camera store in the distance. He hoped that it was the one that Harley was near. Sure enough the closer he got to the store and through the howling wind, he was able to hear a car horn going off in the distance. Then once he got even closer, he was able to see tire tracks in the snow and he followed them to a small ditch where a small black car was lying in.

"Oh my god Harley," he said under his breath before he slid his way down the ditch. The freezing water stung his ankles and feet, but all he could think about was getting to Harley. When he got to her car door, he saw her slumped over in her seat and she was still and silent. Quickly getting the door opened, he gently unbuckled her belt and pulled her into him. "Harley, Harley, c'mon wake up," he whispered into her ear.

"Jon?" Harley groaned as he lifted her up and pulled her out of the car.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Jon smiled and said, "Yeah it's me. I'm going to get you out of here and get you somewhere warm. Just try to stay awake alright." Harley nodded and held on tight as Jon tried to get them up the steep slick embankment.

The snow was making things very difficult and every time Jon would get halfway, he would slip and slide back down into the water. Thankfully he heard a car pull up followed by Colby's voice, "Jon, Jon where are you?"

"Down here in the ditch. Harley accidentally crashed her car in here. She has a pretty good bump on her head, but I think that she is going to be okay. I just need you and Joe to help me get her out of here," he shouted back shaking from the cold water.

"Okay we're here," Colby announced as he peaked over the edge. "So how did you want to do this?"

"I'm gonna run up as far as I can and hand you Harley, then you pull her up," he told them.

Then after getting everything situated and on the count of three, Jon ran up the steep slope just high enough for Joe and Colby to grab Harley before he fell back into the ditch. Joe then took Harley and placed her in their warm car before going back to rescue Jon. Jon, who was wet and freezing, used what remaining strength that he had to run back up and grab both their hands.

"Man you really are a Lunatic aren't you," Colby told him as they pulled him up.

Jon laughed and said, "Hey I got to live up to my character. Thanks though for helping me out. I know I just jumped out of the car without thinking."

Colby patted him on the shoulder and said, "It's okay we understand. We would have done the same if we were in your situation. Just next time give us a heads up before you do anything stupid. Now let's get you in the car where it's nice and warm. Harley is in there waiting for you."

Jon nodded and rushed to the car where he saw Harley leaning up against the car door shivering. Opening the door, he got in and scooted closer to Harley and brought her in to snuggle up against his chest. "Guys give me your jackets and turn the heater up higher. We got to get her warm."

"And you too man. You are soaked," Joe told him as he handed Jon his jacket.

"Don't worry about me I'll be fine. We just got to get Harley someplace that is warm and dry," Jon replied back and blowing into Harley's hands to warm them up.

He then felt Harley move around and when he looked down, he saw her digging around her bag that hung from her shoulders. "My place is close. My ID is in my wallet," said as she shakily handed her wallet to Joe. He then handed it to Colby who was able to get directions on his phone and then they were off towards its direction.

As they drove to Harley's apartment, Jon hugged Harley and cuddled with her asking, "Are you sure that you're okay? Do you want us to take you to the hospital for your head?" He knew that head injuries were risky and he didn't want anything more to happen to her.

"No it's okay I'm fine. I'm sorry if I am putting you guys out of your way. I don't even know why I called you in the first place," Harley whispered feeling ashamed and embarrassed for calling these total strangers to help her out.

"Hey it's our pleasure and we don't mind at all. In a way I'm glad that you called because I can look at your beautiful face again. Also you could have frozen to death in that ditch and that would have been very bad," he smiled and gently kissed her head.

The two then fell into a comfortable silence until they reached Harley's apartment. As they got out of the car, Jon and Harley prepared for the rush of cold air to hit their wet bodies. As Jon picked up Harley and began to carry her inside, Harley let out a giggle, "You know that I can walk right?"

"Yeah I know, but I prefer to carry you like a princess. Besides you feel nice being in my arms," Jon smiled at her as he felt her relax in his arms as she directed them to her door. She then handed Colby her keys and they all walked into her small two bedroom apartment.

"Wow Harley, this is a nice place," Joe said as they took a seat on her couch.

"Thanks. I know that it isn't much, but hey it's home," Harley replied taking off her wet jacket. "Anyways I'm going to go get into something warm. Please make yourself at home. I'll only be a few minutes."

The boys nodded and watched as Harley walked into one of the bedrooms and closed the door behind her. Colby then turned to Jon and said, "Here, I brought your bag in for you. You should change out of those wet clothes before you get sick."

"Thanks man and once I'm done, we can say goodbye and get on the road," Jon told them before walking off to find another place to change.

However before he could go far, Joe stopped him and said, "Actually guys, we aren't going anyways. I just got a text saying that our flight has been cancelled until the weather clears up. It looks like we're stuck here."

* * *

 **I guess that Jon is still Harley's Knight in Shining Armor. Good thing he gave her his number otherwise something awful might have happened. I still wonder what Jon's feelings towards Harley now, because again he went above and beyond to help her. What do you guys think? Please feel free to leave a review with any comments or questions regarding this story.**

 **Again thanks to AmbroseAslyum060214 for all the help. I really appreciate it.**

 **Until next time,**

 **MyLunaticFringe**


	5. Late Night Chat

**Author's Notes: Hey guys sorry for the lack of updates, but school has been killer this week. It is midterm week, so I am busy with papers and tests. Nevertheless I am here to bring you the next chapter. Thanks for all of the reviews, favorites, and follows. Please keep them coming. Also I need to give a huge shout out to AmbroseAsylum060214 for all the help and for being awesome. I appreciate it very much.**

 **Now here is chapter 5 of The Writer and the Wrestler...**

 **Chapter 5- Late Night Chat**

* * *

After taking a quick hot shower to warm herself up, Harley put on her warmest pajamas and walked out of her bedroom to what she thought was going to be an empty apartment. However much to her surprise, Joe, Colby, and Jon were still sitting on her couch and she saw that Jon had also changed into warmer clothing.

"Wow you guys are still here. I thought you would have hit the road by now because I was taking too long," she told them as she sat down on the opposite couch.

"We'll we were, but our flight was cancelled. The airport here and in Colorado are calling off all flights due to the storm. Apparently it's really bad there too. Now we're here just trying to find somewhere to stay for the night," Joe explained.

Harley without even having to think about it smiled and said, "You know you guys can just stay here right. I mean why risk going back out there and getting into a wreck yourself. Besides it's the least I can do after everything you guys have done for me."

The boys were surprised by her offer and in any other situation they would have turned her down, because they didn't want to be a bother. However seeing as the roads were bad, they took her up on her offer.

"Yeah we would love to stay here, but only if you're sure. I mean these two snore and I I'm a bit restless at night," Jon said happily as he got to see her for yet another day.

"That's perfectly fine with me. Like I said, it's the least I can do and I would feel better knowing that you were safe here rather than out there. Joe and Colby, why don't you go get your stuff while Jon helps me get you some blankets and pillows," Harley told them with a smile.

So while Joe and Colby went to their car to get their stuff, Jon was with Harley getting their sleeping arrangements ready. "So if Colby is getting the couch and Joe is sleeping in the spare bedroom, where do you want to sleep?" Harley asked him as she handed him some blankets from the hall closet.

Jon shrugged and said, "I guess I'll just take the living room floor. I'm used to sleeping in weird places so it'll be fine."

Harley however wasn't pleased with that answer, "No Jon you can't sleep on the floor. It gets real cold in here at night and I don't want you freezing to death down there. You need to be comfortable especially after you've wrestled and pulled me out of that ditch tonight. Just come sleep in my room where it's nice and warm. It's also a big bed so we can both fit comfortably on it."

Hearing her say that shocked Jon but it also made him blush, "Umm…no it's okay, I'll just make do down here. Like I said, I'm restless at night and I don't want you to lose sleep because of me." Not only that, but he was also turning down her offer because he didn't completely trust himself with sleeping in the same bed as her. The only time he was used to sleeping in a bed with a girl at all was after he was done screwing them.

"Are you sure because I don't mind at all," she tried telling him one last time.

"I'm sure don't worry about me. Now you go to bed and we'll handle ourselves out here," Jon smiled before gently pushing Harley towards her room with her hip. Harley then gave him one last smile that gave him butterflies before she walked away to her bedroom to get ready for bed.

* * *

A few hours later, Harley laid in her bed unable to sleep. She just couldn't get warm for some reason. She had warm thick pajamas on and was buried deep within the covers, but the coldness still engulfed her body. It could have been because of the day's events were catching up to her and her brain was trying to decipher it all, but all she knew was that she didn't like the feeling at all. She hoped that a warm glass of milk would help, so she got out of bed and quietly opened her door trying to make as little noise as possible.

However as she walked into the living room, she was surprised to see that Jon was up and was in the kitchen staring out the window. "Hey what are you doing awake?" she asked him making him jump up.

"God you scared the crap out of me," he quietly laughed. "But to answer your question, I couldn't sleep. You were right when you said that it gets cold in here. But enough about me, why are you awake?" he then said touching her shoulder.

"I couldn't really sleep either. I guess I have a lot on my mind," she told him. Then in the background she saw Colby moving on the couch, so she grabbed Jon's hand and said, "Come with me. I think we're waking Colby up." Jon nodded and followed her to her bedroom. Once they were inside, Harley quietly closed the door, "There now we can talk all we want."

Jon smiled and began to look around the room that he was in. It was decorated in black and red with a small couch that was near the bathroom and a queen sized bed in the middle of the room. There was also a small niche adjacent to the room that housed a desk and computer. "Wow I really like your room," he told her as he watched Harley pull her curtains opened to let in some light into the room.

"Thanks, I wanted my room to express myself and make it a place where I felt the most comfortable. That was I can write in peace and let my creative juices flow," Harley told him as she took a seat on her bed.

"Oh so you write that's cool. What do you write about?" Jon asked as he took a seat next to her.

"I like to write about anything pretty much. I'm currently working on a novel, but it's not turning out so good. I've been trying to shop it around to get an editor to look at it, but so far no one wants it. I guess that's why I stay at Troy's. I need an easy way to make money that also allows me to make my own schedule so that I can work on my book when I want. I know that's a lame excuse, but it's the truth," Harley told him ashamed with herself.

Jon sympathetically wrapped his arm around her shoulder and brought her into his chest, "Hey you don't have to explain a thing to me, because I have done the same. I wanted to be a wrestler so bad, but never had the money to pay for classes and take road trips to house shows that they were putting on in the areas around me. I thought that money would be the key to my success, so I ended up selling drugs on the side to help me pay for wrestling school. When the money started rolling in, I was on top of the world. I was able to pay for everything and I slowly started to make my name for myself. However the drug business started to take a toll on me. I was up all night working and only had an hour or two asleep before I had to be at the gym. Not only that, but I got busted once and landed in jail overnight. Thankfully they only found weed on me and it wasn't enough to press charges so they let me go. That night was the scariest night of my life because I sat in that jail cell fearing that I was going to be put away for a while and that would mean the end of my wrestling career. So once I was let go, I decided to quit and clean myself up. I focused on wrestling and stopped worrying about the money. It was the best decision that I have ever made, because here I am. I'm a professional wrestler for the WWE and I get to do what I love day in and day out. It's the best thing in the world, but…"

Harley looked at him in confusion, "What do you mean but? There shouldn't be a but. Like you said, you are accomplishing your dream and doing what you love. What more could you possibly want?"

Sighing, Jon stood up and walked toward the window to see the snow falling lightly to the ground, "Just because I am doing what I want currently, doesn't mean I have it all. I see a lot of my co-workers having it, but not me. They have the money, the career, a fancy house, and a family to go home every night while I go home to an empty apartment. It gets boring traveling coast to coast performing in front of thousands and not having anyone to share that experience with. It just sucks you know."

"I feel you on that one. All my friends are now married or in college having the time of their lives while I'm struggling to make some weeks. I also feel like a disappointment to my family as well, because I couldn't be the ideal child that they wanted. No that's my brother and my sister. They do whatever my parents want, but I decided to be a rebel and go against them. All I really have is my grandparents now and even then they are getting up in age. So I guess you can say that I'm a loner too in sense," Harley revealed to him as she walked up beside him.

Jon laughed and gently nudged her arm, "Hey I never said that I was a loner. I still have my charm which helps me get the ladies even though it's only for a quick lay in the sack."

Harley shoved him back causing him to stumble a bit. "God you are so full of it," she giggled. "If you can get all the girls, then why don't you just find a girl to keep you company?"

"Because all they see is my celebrity status and my wallet. They never stick around long to really get to know me. That's also why I sleep around I guess…and man I am really starting to sound like a loner. I have never told anyone any of this," he groaned.

"Well don't I feel special. I guess we can be loners together then," she smiled.

"Yeah I guess we can be. So enough about me and more about you. I am very interested in your writing. Do you have anything I can take a look at?" Jon asked her changing the subject.

Harley nodded and walked to her desk picking up a decent sized stack of papers. "Here is my current book that I'm working on. It's a romantic action adventure book about two friends turned lovers who get into trouble while traveling the world together. I've rewritten it several times and this is just the first ten chapters of the newer version," she explained.

Jon flipped through it and from he could quickly read, it looked like an interesting read. "Do you mind if I stay up and read some of it? I'm wide awake and reading always helps me fall asleep." That was another secret that told this girl that he barely even knew. Not even Joe or Colby knew that he was an avid reader at times.

Yawning Harley nodded and said, "Yeah go ahead. I'm tired anyways and ready for bed. However if you want to stay up and talk some more we can do that."

"No, no, you go to bed. You need your sleep. If anything I'll be asleep too in an hour or two. If not I can sleep on the plane that is, if our flight can take off some time day," he said now looking at the clock and seeing that it was two almost three in the morning.

"Well if the weather clears up and the snow stops, I'm sure that the airport could clear the runways enough on our end to get some flights in the air. However, I do know that Colorado got hammered more than we did, so that might be factor too," Harley told him as she got into bed and under the covers while Jon got in on the other side and sat up against the headboard. Harley then reached over him to turn on the small lamp on his side of the bed before resting her head on his chest and cuddling up next to him.

"Getting comfy are you?" he chuckled as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

Harley nodded and took a deep breath in the cigarette smoke smell that engraved itself in his shirt. She of course being an occasional smoker herself, she liked the smell of cigarette smoke, but on Jon, she loved it. It smelled great on him mixed with the body spray that he was wearing. "Yes you are nice and warm," she told him. "I feel so much better now. Goodnight Jon and thanks for everything."

"Goodnight sweetheart and you're welcome. Now close your eyes and get some sleep. I'll be here to keep you warm," he told her softly as he felt her began to relax.

Once he made sure that she was sound asleep, Jon picked up her book only able to get through the first two chapters before he put it aside and turned off the light before laying down keeping Harley safe and warm in his arms. Within minutes he was fast asleep and feeling peaceful for the first time in a while.

* * *

 **That was such a cute chapter. I can definitely see something brewing here. I guess we'll just have to see where this goes. Next chapter, we see Harley say goodbye to her knight in shining armor. I wonder how that is going to go. Please let me know what you thought of this chapter or if you have any comments, questions, or concerns, please let me know.**

 **Thanks again to AmbroseAsylum060214 for all the help.**

 **See you later,**

 **MyLunaticFringe**


	6. Goodbye For Now

**Author's Notes: Hey guys I just wanted to say I'm sorry for the delay in the story. Last week was real busy for me as I was dealing with school and trying to get through midterms and a ton of papers to write. Nevertheless, we are still gonna keep things rolling and I hope that you are still into this story and continue to follow it. I also once again need to thank AmbroseAsylum060214 for all of your help with this story and to Moxley Gal1 for your PM and I will take your suggestion into consideration.**

 **Now here is the next chapter of The Writer and the Wrestler...**

* * *

 **Chapter 6-Goodbye for Now**

As the morning rose, Jon even though he was the last to fall asleep, he was the first one to wake. It had to be one of the best night's sleep that he had in a while and he knew that it had to do with the woman that was sleeping in his arms. Looking down at Harley, Jon felt his breath being taken away as the morning sunlight crept through the curtains and heightened the features of her face. She looked so peaceful as she slept with her nose occasionally wiggling. That cute sudden movement brought a smile to Jon's face and caused his stomach to flutter.

Gently brushing away a strand of hair that fell onto her face, Harley's breathing began to change and he knew that she was starting to wake up, "Good morning sweetheart," he whispered to her softly as she stretched a little.

Harley then smiled and cuddled back deeper into his warm body, "Good morning, how did you sleep?"

"Oh I slept like a baby. Your bed is so comfy. It was way better than sleeping on the floor. How about you? You didn't move very much last night," he asked her as he pulled the blankets around them closer to protect them from the cold chill that was in the air.

"I did as well, but now that I'm awake, I feel so sore from yesterday," she groaned feeling the effects from her wreck.

"Oh poor baby. Don't worry though because Mr. Nurse is here to take care of you. Thankfully I know a trick or two to get rid of aches and pains. It comes with the territory of being thrown around in a ring every night," Jon told her before easing his way out of bed. He then walked into her bathroom and closed the door behind him.

Harley grew very curious as she heard him move around in there especially when she heard her bathtub start to run. Moments later when the water turned off, Jon emerged from the bathroom and walked over to her gently lifting her into his arms. "What are you doing Jon?" she asked him as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm trying to make you feel better that's what. When I'm feeling sore, I like to take a nice hot bath to help soothe my muscles. I think you'll like it too and I even put some bubbles in it for you," Jon smiled as he placed her onto her feet. "You get in there and take all the time that you need. I'll go check on the guys and find something to do."

Once he closed the door, Harley looked at the bath that awaited her and smiled. This was the nicest thoughtful thing that any man had done for her and it brought a happy tear to her eye. Jon certainly had a caring heart even though she suspected that he never showed it and it made her feel lucky that he was able to put his walls down and show it to her.

* * *

As Harley was busy with her bath, Jon walked into the kitchen where Joe and Colby were making breakfast. "Really guys, you're already raiding her kitchen," he joked with them as he took a seat at the table.

"No, we are making Harley breakfast to thank her for letting us stay here last night. Speaking of which, how did you end up in her room last night? I woke up and all of a sudden you were gone," Colby asked him curiously.

"Well I was only able to sleep for an hour or two before I was up as usual and I guess Harley couldn't sleep either, because she walked in and found me watching the snow fall. We didn't want to wake you Colbs, so we went to her room to talk for a while before we called it a night and went to bed," he explained to them even though he really didn't have to.

Joe sat a plate of food in front of him and said, "Are you sure that's all that happened man?"

Jon just groaned and got a little offended by his comment, "I know what you're getting at and I swear nothing happened. We just talked and that's it. I would never try to sleep with Harley after all that she went through last night. I'm not that heartless."

"I know man I'm just teasing you. Besides, you said last night that you didn't even like her," Joe told him and patted his back.

"Well I wouldn't go that far in saying that I don't like her completely. I mean I do like her, but in friendly kind of way. She does though have some amazing qualities about her, but we all know that I don't do relationships. Not only that, but we may never see each other again and I don't want us to grow attached to each other. It's better to cut if off now when no one gets hurt," Jon sighed.

Both Colby and Joe knew that was right in saying that being in a long distance relationship was a hard thing to do, because they have done it before and it did put a lot of strain on their relationships. However, they also knew that Jon was trying to fool himself into thinking that he only liked Harley as a friend. He went above and beyond for her and that was something that he would never do for another girl.

"Alright man whatever you say. Anyways work called and they said that the Denver airport is out of commission due to the amount of snow that they got. So with no other options, they want us to try to drive out so that we won't miss the show," Joe then told him.

Jon was about to respond when they heard Harley's door open and out she walked fully dressed and was drying her hair with a towel. "What's going on here?" she asked looking at all the cooked food on the table.

Both Joe and Colby smiled and presented their gift to her. "We made you breakfast as a thank you for letting us sleepover last night," Colby told her and went to give her a hug.

However before he could get close to her, Jon stopped him and said, "Hey be careful there man. She woke up sore this morning and she doesn't need your hyper ass hurting her further."

"Jon I'm fine really. The bath that you made me really helped and I can move a lot better now. You can hug me Colby," Harley smiled and gave him a big hug causing Jon to growl at their interaction and causing Joe to laugh at him.

As they then all sat down at the table to eat, Jon took it upon himself to tell Harley the bad news. "So umm…Harley, we are going to have to leave here in a bit. We are going to drive out to Denver rather than fly."

"Yeah I looked online about the roads and they have been cleared and salted, so we should be okay to go. Besides it's sunny out so hopefully that melts the snow and ice too. We really can't miss our show and disappoint our fans," Colby then told her.

"Well as long as you guys are safe driving, then that's all that matters. It only takes about six or seven hours to get there and with you three all driving, I'm sure that you will make it there in no time," Harley smiled trying to hide the sadness that she was currently feeling. She didn't want them to leave just yet especially Jon. She was barely getting to know the real him and she didn't want that to end.

* * *

Sadly an hour later while Joe and Colby were packing and getting ready to leave, Jon and Harley were sitting on the couch dreading what was about to come. "So are you going to be okay when we leave? I mean with work and stuff?" Jon asked her breaking the silence.

"Yeah I should be fine. I'm going to take the next few days to deal with my whole car situation first and then I guess I'll go back to work to deal with all of that. That should give Troy time to cool off and think about what he has done. I'm still planning on working the afternoon shift to limit my time with him anyways," Harley explained knowing that she had to face Troy at some point.

Jon was of course upset that she was still planning on going back to work, but he knew that he couldn't forbid her from working. So he just sighed and said, "Alright well just be careful and watch your surroundings. I'll never trust that Troy guy with you and I'm always going to worry about you."

Before Harley could respond, Joe and Colby walked in interrupting their conversation. "Alright everything is all packed and ready to go. There's a few people on the road already so that's a good sign," Colby said as he walked up to Harley. "It was really nice meeting you Harley. You are an incredible person and I hope that we can keep in touch."

Harley smiled and gave him a hug, "It was nice to meet you to Colby and of course we can keep in touch. Jon has my number and feel free to call or text me anytime." In only the short time that she had gotten to know him, Harley could already feel a bond growing between them. It was like a brother sister bond which worked for Harley, because she rarely got to see her own brother recently. "You guys have a safe trip and be careful."

"I will don't worry," he told her before giving her one last hug and stepping aside for Joe to say goodbye.

"Alright baby girl you take care and watch yourself. If anyone gives you a hard time at work or in general, just give us a call and I'll deliver one good Superman punch to their ugly faces," Joe told her causing her to giggle.

"Okay I'll keep that in mind," Harley laughed as he gave her a big bear hug. It amazed Harley that when they first met, his large stature scared her, but now she was able to see that he was one giant teddy bear.

Now with Colby and Joe gone, Jon and Harley were now left alone to say their goodbyes to one another. "Well I guess I better get going," Jon frowned. "I'll call you when we get to Denver to let you know that we made it there safely."

"Okay and thanks again for everything Jon. I know that you're probably tired of me saying that by now, but I really mean it. I don't know what I would have done without you and even though we just met, I'm really going to miss you," she told him honestly.

Jon took her into his arms as he saw tears starting to form in her eyes, "C'mon don't cry sweetheart. It's going to be okay and I'm going to miss you too. No one has put up with me like you have. You really are one of a kind Harley and don't forget that. I don't want to lose what we have going on between us," he told her as he stroked her back and took a breath in of her strawberry scented hair.

"How are you going to do that?' Harley asked him looking up at him.

Jon smiled and caressed her cheek, "We can text and call each other all the time even when it's just to say hi. And remember that I'm here for you whenever you need it. Just say the word and I'll be there for you. I'm your knight in shining armor and I'm always going to be there to save my princess."

Harley smiled when she heard him refer to her as 'my princess' and not to mention that his dimpled cheeked smile made her stomach flutter and her heart race. However she managed to keep her feelings for him at bay, because she knew that they may never see each other again. So giving him one last hug, Harley tried to remember everything that she could about him before saying, "You better get going before the guys grow restless and they leave your ass here."

"Yeah they would probably do that," Jon chuckled back. "But then again that wouldn't be a bad thing would it?"  
"I guess we'll never know," Harley sighed and walked him to the door, "Goodbye Jon and take care."  
Jon gave her one last glance and smiled, "I will."

Once he was gone down the hallway, Harley sadly closed the door and went to sit on the couch of her now cold empty apartment. It was like the one light in her life was gone and now she was back to darkness.

* * *

 **Poor things, I could tell that it was hard for Jon and Harley to say goodbye to each other. I really hope that they stay in touch with each other, but I guess that we will just have to see. Please let me know what you though about this chapter. I'll take whatever comments or suggestions that you give me. Again please keep up all the reviews, favorites, and follows.**

 **Also another shout out to AmbroseAsylum060214 for all the help!**

 **Until Next Time,**

 **MyLunaticFringe**


	7. Breaking Things Off

**Author's Notes: Hey guys, I hope you are doing well and I'm sorry for the lack of updates. I have no excuses for it and I'll do my best to update as much as I can for you guys. Just bear with me and we will get through it together. Now thanks to everyone who is following, favoriting, and reviewing this story. You guys rock! Also thanks to AmbroseAsylum060214 for all the help with the story. I am also thinking about changing the title of this story, so let me know any ideas that you may have for it. Thanks!**

 **Now here is the next chapter of the Writer and the Wrestler...**

* * *

 **Chapter 7- Breaking Things Off**

It had been two weeks since Harley met the boys of the SHIELD and things for her had gone back to normal. She headed back to work and managed to stay as far away from Troy as possible with the help of her friend Chris. Whenever Troy would need help with something, Chris would volunteer and distract him so Harley could work in peace. However tonight Chris had to leave work early, which meant that Harley had no choice but to face Troy alone tonight.

"So, are you sure you're going to be okay tonight?" Chris asked her as they stood outside smoking. "I can always ask my wife to take our son to his basketball game. I'm sure that she would understand."

Harley grateful for his sacrifice, shook her head and said, "No its okay. You go be with your son and stop worrying about me. We both know that once the sun goes down, Troy will go to the back and stay there. If he does come out and tries anything, I'll be sure to knock him into next week."

"Is that something your wrestling buddies taught you?" Chris laughed. "Speaking of that, wasn't that so cool that they came to our bar of all places."

"Yeah it was and I'm not going to forget them and what they did for me, especially Jon," Harley smiled when she mentioned him name.

Unfortunately she hadn't heard from Jon in a while despite his plea for them to remain in contact with each other. Sure he did text her like he promised when they got to Denver and for a few days afterwards, but other than that, all she got was an occasional "hi" or nothing at all. It hurt her a lot, because she could have sworn that there was something between them. Now that she could see that she was wrong, Harley did her best to bury her feelings for him down deep inside of her. The only good thing that came out of the entire situation though, was that she found herself gaining a new best friend by the name of Colby Lopez. Colby had made the effort to call and text her every day to check on her. They would stay on the phone for a while talking about everything that was going on in their lives. Harley often made the mistake though of asking how Jon was doing, but would quickly change the subject to avoid feeling sad and even a little bit angry at him. Either way she was just glad that she had Colby to talk to. He really was a good man.

As Harley stood there with a long face reminiscing, Chris brought her back to reality with a quick snap of his fingers, "Hello, Earth to Harley. Are you in there? You're going to be late if you don't clock in."

"Oh what, yeah sorry I was just daydreaming. I'll see you later Chris and wish Tommy good luck for me on his game," Harley told him and gave him a hug goodbye before walking into the dingy bar.

As she clocked in and took a look around the place, she let out a frustrated groan. The place was a mess and she wondered what really would happen to it, if she wasn't there to keep it together somewhat. There were unwashed dishes piling up in the sink, liquor bottles were tipped over and rolling about on the floor, and flies were populating the trash that was beginning to rot in the corner. Not being able to stand the disgusting sight much longer, Harley went to work cleaning up everything up to make the bar look at least somewhat presentable to their customers.

By the time that she was done cleaning and serving some customers in between, the bar was spotless and it even surprised Troy when he walked in from the back. "Damn girl I knew I hired you for a reason. This place looks unrecognizable," he complemented her.

"Well this place could stay like this if you and everyone else actually respected it," Harley snapped at him.

"Hey why the attitude all of sudden? I was just trying to be nice," Troy said holding his hands up in defense.

"I don't know Troy, maybe because you tried to sell me! I still can't believe you actually did that even after all the times I told you no!" she yelled at him.

Troy like a little kid who had been scolded by his mother, put his head down in shame and sighed, "I know and I'm sorry. I just like to act on opportunities when they present themselves. Not only that, but I was only trying to what I thought was best for you Harley. The girls back there are able to live like queens, because of all the money that they make and I thought that you could do the same rather than living paycheck to paycheck."

Harley knew what he was getting at, but she still wasn't buying it, "Look Troy, I get that you are trying to do what's best for me, but I got to do what I think is best for me. It's my life and not yours. That's why I can't take you up on your offer. I have too much respect for myself and I promised Jon…"  
"Jon, who's Jon?"

Of course, Harley forgot that Troy didn't get a proper introduction to the men that almost made him shit his pants. "Jon is the guy that you were trying to sell me too," she told him. "We hung out afterwards and he made me promise to never take you up on your offer no matter what. He said that if I needed anything, he would be there to take care of me."

Troy just laughed obnoxiously at her statement, "You don't actually believe him do you? I mean he looked like a player to me and that's why I extended my offer to him. He probably says that to all the girls that he wants to bang. In fact, he is probably screwing some chick right now. And before you get all defensive, I'm only saying this to protect you. He doesn't know you like I do. I know how much you deep down feel like a disappointment to your parents. Like how you desperately want to make them proud in the hopes that they take you back into the family. The only problem is that you keep failing with your dying dream of becoming a writer. Let's face it Harley, it's never going to happen so you might as well come join me and figure out how to get your family back with something else."

Harley without thinking twice about it, slapped Troy across the face, "How dare you! How dare you say those things about me! You know that I hate bringing up my parents and fuck you doing it. What happens between me and them is my business and my business only. As for Jon, I know that he is telling me the truth, because I could see it on his face when he told me it. Besides, if he wants to sleep with other women, then that's fine by me. We aren't even dating anyways. He is just being a good friend. And if you ever try to sell me or intrude in my life again, I will break things off and leave to let it burn to the ground. I'm starting to get real tired of you and your shit."

* * *

Meanwhile on the East Coast, the boys were busy in the hotel gym getting their work out on. Colby loved having them working them out to the point where their physical limits were tested. This time though he was pushing them extra hard, because their next PPV was right around the corner.

"Jesus Colbs, can we please take a break? I'm gonna die here," Jon gasped as he fell to the floor dramatically.

"Oh c'mon it's not that bad. We have twenty minutes left and that's it. Besides, we want to look good especially when I'm going to ask Harley to come out and see us," Colby told him wanting to see his reaction.

Sure enough Jon's eyes opened wide and he jumped up in a state of panic, "What do you mean you're going to invite Harley out here?"

"It's just as it sounds Jon. I've been talking to her a lot and I think that she needs to take a break from everything and just let loose and have fun. Especially after today when she had to work alone with Troy," he explained to them. "Of course you would know this if you kept in contact with her like you said you would."

That last comment hurt Jon, because he knew that Colby had a point. However Jon had his reasons for not calling Harley and it turns out that he wasn't as selfish as everyone thought. "I know Colby, I'm an asshole and I get it, but I can't bring myself to call her. I don't want to hurt her, because she doesn't deserve that."  
"Yeah that's true she doesn't deserve that. It's a good thing you never stay in contact with some of the opposite sex. We wouldn't want to see you hurt Harley anyways," Joe said like it was nothing.

"What the hell is that supposed to me?" Jon asked him angrily.

Joe just looked at him and said, "It means that you're mostly the hit it and quit it type of guy Jon. You only use women to get what you want and them drop them all together. So it makes since that if Harley wasn't going to give herself to you, then you wouldn't want nothing to do with her."  
"Yeah and Harley is a sweet wonderful woman and I wouldn't want you taking advantage of her like that," Colby said defending Harley.

Of course Jon knew where they were coming from and he was that type of guy, but this time it was different, "Look guys, I know that you obviously have you doubts and I would too. However, I didn't quit talking to Harley because she wouldn't have sex with me. I stopped talking to her, because I actually like her. I could feel something more going on between us and I don't want to ruin it."  
"And that's a bad thing?" Colby asked him.

"Yes because I think we can all agree that she deserves better than me. I mean you guys said it, I treat women horribly. Why would Harley want a type of man like that? I know that I wouldn't and not only that, but I smoke, drink way too much, and I am on the road for most of the year. What kind of relationship would that be? So the way that I see things, it's best for everyone that I break things off now rather than later when people's feeling are involved. Harley doesn't deserve that and she doesn't deserve me," with that being said, Jon grabbed his gym bag and headed for the door.

"Hey where are you going?" Joe called out to him.

Without looking back Jon replied, "To get drunk and pass out. I don't feel like working out anymore."

* * *

 **Well I'm happy to see Harley finally standing up to Troy. Is anyone else? It just sucks to see Jon and Harley hurting. I think that one of them is in the right and the other is in the wrong. What do you think? Is Jon doing the right thing or no? Please let me know in the comments. I should also be updating Friday, so be on the lookout for that.**

 **Again I'm thinking of updating the title of this story, so let me know if you have any ideas.**

 **Thanks and again a big shout out to AmbroseAsylum060214.**

 **Until next time,**

 **MyLunaticFringe**


	8. Making Things Right

**Author's Note: Hey everyone, I am back to bring you yet another chapter of The Writer and the Wrestler. I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who has been supporting this story and to those of you who are submitting your reviews. I love reading what you guys have to say about the chapters and the story and so. Thank and please keep it up. Also, I am still taking suggestions for a possible new title for this story.**

 **Now here is the next chapter of The Writer and the Wrestler...**

* * *

 **Chapter 8- Making Things Right**

A few more days had passed and Harley was sitting at home staring at a blank computer screen, as she was attempting to rewrite her book yet again. She desperately wanted to see her writing get off of the ground, but so far that wasn't happening. She didn't know if she should just give up altogether or find something else to do with her writing skills. These two options were something that she didn't want to do, but when her back was against the wall, she couldn't think of anything else.

As she sat there under a cloud of doom, her thought process was interrupted by her cell phone going off. She was going to choose to ignore whomever it was seeing as it was her day off and she didn't want to deal with anyone. However when she saw "Jon My Knight" pop up on the screen, Harley's heart skipped a beat and she quickly opened it up to see what he had to say.

 _Hey sorry if I'm bothering you, I just wanted to know if I can call you. I miss hearing your voice._

 _-Jon_

Harley smiled at his words, but then remembered how he left her high and dry. She knew that they needed to talk and clear the air of whatever was going on between them.

 _Yeah, go ahead. We need to talk anyways._

 _-Harley_

She wasn't going to make this a casual conversation. No, she was a woman on a mission and she was going to find out why he hurt her like he did. A few moments later, her phone began to ring again and she answered already knowing who is was. "Hey, Jon."

"Hey Harley, how are you doing?" Jon asked her sounding really nervous.

Harley could sense that he was going to take his time avoiding their much-needed conversation, but she wasn't going to have that, "Cut the crap Jon, why are you calling?"

"Wow feisty, but I guess I deserve the bluntness," Jon sighed. "Look, Harley, I know that I haven't been keeping up the promise that I made to you, but I swear I had my reasons."

"Yeah like what, hurting me?"

"Harley I never…"

"No Jon I don't want to hear it because you did. You hurt me. I thought we had something special going on. I thought we had something bigger than friendship starting to happen, but I guess I was wrong. Then again we just met and now I can see that I'm stupid for ever thinking that we could be something more. Not only that, but you were probably saying all those nice things because you felt sorry for me. All I am is just some stupid bar girl that is constantly getting herself into trouble," Harley told him as tears began to fall down her face.

Jon's heart was also breaking on the other side of the phone. Here he was trying to prevent himself from hurting her when he ended up doing it anyways. That was the last thing that he wanted to do and now he felt like a complete asshole and he hated himself for making her cry. He knew that he had to make things right for both of their sakes.

"You're right Harley, you're totally right. I did break my promise to you, but only because I thought that I was stopping you from getting hurt by me. However, now I can see that I did that opposite. I ended up hurting the most beautiful, smart, loving, strong woman in the world. You are all of those things to me Harley and you are not some stupid girl. Never call yourself that again. I decided to break things off with you because you don't need a screw up like me holding me you back. You need someone who can be there for you and give you what you need. I can't be that person for you Harley and it makes me dead inside. I want desperately to be that man for you, but I can't. You deserve more than a loser of a guy like me," Jon admitted truthfully.

Harley however though wasn't buying it. From his words, she knew that he was that person for her and she was going to make him see it too. "Jon, are you even listening to yourself? Here you are talking about how you are incapable of giving me what I need when in fact you are showing me quite the opposite. You needing to separate yourself from me is showing me show much you care about me. You showed me how much of a man you are when you turned Troy down on his offer and when you came and rescued me from my car. I don't think anyone else would have done that for me and they would have used me and dumped me. You aren't like those men Jon and I can tell that you have a heart a gold deep inside of you and I want to be that special person to help you find it. But that is only if you will let me. Let's take this leap of faith together Jon. I don't want to go another day without talking or seeing you."

Jon stood there dumbfounded. Harley had found yet another way to surprise him. He did care about her and a lot in fact. He could already see how she was making his life change for the better. Ever since he left her a few weeks ago, he felt grumpy and miserable, but now that he was talking to her, he felt happy and at peace even though their conversation wasn't a happy one. Even when she first hugged him that snowy night outside of Troy's bar, he knew that she was special. Harley was the first real woman whom he felt the need to protect and take care of. Maybe she was right in saying that they needed this together because he didn't want to go another day without being with her either. She made him feel like a better person even though they really barely knew each other. None of that mattered, though, because he wanted her around and they would find out more about each other later. However, for now, Jon was willing to do as Harley said and he was ready to take this leap of faith together.

"So what do you say, Jon?" Harley asked him again.

"I say you better open your door so I can kiss you to seal the deal," Jon laughed as he patiently walked down the hallway to her door.

Harley's eyes grew wide in shock and she felt her body start to shake with excitement. "Wait, you're here?" she asked as she quickly opened her door to see her rugged handsome man standing there in front of her. "Why didn't you tell me that you here?"

Jon just smiled and pushed his way inside before placing his bags down and turning around to face her. "I wanted to see how you would react first before I did. If you still wanted nothing to do with me, I would turn around and leave forever. However since you decided to forgive me, which I think you did, here I am. Now can I get that kiss that I asked for?"

Harley nodded and gave him a huge smiled before she ran over to him and leaped into his arms. Giving her a gentle squeeze just happy to have her in his arms again, Jon looked deep into her eyes to make sure that she really was okay with this. Harley gave him another sweet smile before she leaned forward and captured her lips with his. She then wrapped her arms tighter around his neck into order to deepen the kiss. In that moment, all their doubts about everything vanished and all felt right like it was supposed to be.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Georgia, Joe was patiently waiting in the lobby for the guys to show up. Today was their day off and he wanted to go out and have some fun. Unfortunately, all he saw was Colby come downstairs. "Hey where's Jon at?" he asked Colby knowing that they were rooming together.

"He umm…isn't coming tonight. He has something important to do," Colby told him nervously.

"What's more important than going out and having fun with your boys? I swear if it has to with Harley again, I'm going to beat his ass!" he was tired of Jon's mopey and grumpy attitude. It was like his whole dynamic was changing since he met the small woman. Joe knew that she was starting to play with Jon's mind and that wasn't a good thing. "Give me your room key Colbs. I'm gonna go talk him into coming out with us. He needs to get his mind off of Harley."

Again, Colby got nervous and said, "I umm…I can't do that."

"And why not?"

"Because Jon's not here. He's in Albuquerque trying to make things right with Harley."

* * *

 **Well is anyone else happy that Jon finally got some balls to get up and talk to Harley? I guess that conversation that he had with Joe and Colby really bothered him. Also, Joe seems a little angry at his brother. I thought that he would want the best for Jon. Please let me know what you guys thought about the chapter, thanks!**

 **As always, I wanted to say thanks to AmbroseAsylum060214 for all the help with his story.**

 **Also please feel free to give any suggestions for a new title for this story.**

 **Until next time,**

 **MyLunaticFringe**


	9. Come With Me

**Author's Notes: Hey guys, I hope that you all had a great weekend. I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who is supporting this story as well as all my other ones. It really means a lot to me to know that you guys are enjoying what I am putting out. Again, I am taking suggestions for a new title to this story, so please let me know if you have any.**

 **Now here is the next chapter of The Writer and the Wrestler...**

* * *

 **Chapter 9- Come With Me**

Later on after Jon's surprise visit, the two were in Harley's room trying to watch a movie, but they ended up in an intense make out session. The two had agreed on not rushing things and just letting it flow naturally. They didn't want their relationship to start off with them having sex. It just didn't feel right. In that moment, they were just happy to be in each other's arms.

"Mmm…you taste really good," Jon groaned as he licked his lips as he broke apart from the kiss.

"It's my cherry flavored lip gloss. I hate it when my lips feel really dry," Harley told him fixing her shirt that started to rise up from Jon's active hands. "So I take it I should continue to wear it?"

Jon nodded and pushed her back down on the bed, "Yes I do. I like it very much."

As he leaned down to get another taste of her lips, Harley decided to capture his bottom lip with her teeth and it drove Jon wild. However before anything else could happen, Harley's phone went off and the two groaned in frustration. Reaching for her phone that was on the nightstand next to them, Harley picked it up ready to give whoever it was a piece of her mind. "Hello, who is this?" she asked frustrated.

"Hey, Harley it's Troy. I need you to come into work tonight," he told her not even caring that it was Harley's first day off in six days. He had been working her to death as punishment for her slapping him the other day.

"Troy cmon, can't someone else come in? I'm really tired and I have company over," she said as Jon began to kiss and nip at her neck. "Jon stop it," she then whispered to him.

Jon ignored her and continued his assault, "Just hang up the phone on that asshole. I don't know why you keep working for him." Harley just rolled her eyes and tried to focus on what Troy was telling her.

"I can't call anyone else in, because no one else knows how to close other than myself, and I am way too busy in the back," Troy explained to her. "Please Harley, I really need you. I'll give even give you the next couple of days off if you come in."

"Alright fine I'll come in, but I want double the pay and I get to bring my friend with me as well," Harley demanded.

"Okay fine just hurry. I can't run this place by myself," Troy said in a state of panic before he hung up on her.

Throwing her phone on the bed, Harley groaned and forced herself out of bed. "C'mon I gotta go to work for a bit. Troy is being a helpless childlike usual."

"How long are you gonna be?" Jon asked watching her intensely as she changed in the bathroom. Taking a glimpse in the mirror, Jon could see her underwear-clad body and she was even more beautiful than he could possibly imagine. He was feeling very lucky to claim her as his.

"I don't know, maybe a few hours. You can stay here if you don't want to come. I know that you had a long flight in and you're probably tired. If you just want to stay here and chill, I totally understand," Harley told him secretly hoping that he would come with her.

Jon thought about it for a second and said, "Oh no I'll go with you. For one, I don't trust any scum like Troy with MY girl and I don't want you going anywhere alone dressed like that." He was pointing to the fact that she was wearing a pair of short shorts that showed off her well-sculpted legs and thighs, and she was also wearing a too revealing shirt that her breasts were practically falling out of.

"Hey, I don't like wearing this either, but Troy thinks that it will bring more customers in," she sighed when she saw the jealous yet protective look on his face. "And I know what you are going to say and yes, I do plan on quitting my job, but not before I know that I am financially able to do so and have another job lined up."

Jon just walked up being her and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her into him, "You don't have to keep explaining yourself to me. I can see that you are frustrated when talking about work and I know that you are doing what you have to do. Just know that I am here for you no matter what and I am going to help you any way that I can."

Harley with tears in her eyes turned around in his arms and took his face into her hands and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. No other words were needed as the two then embraced each other into a hug and stared into each other eyes lovingly.

* * *

About two hours later, Harley was busy at work tending to a dozen bar patrons waiting for their turn with the girls in the back, while Jon sat in the corner drinking a nice cold beer. When they first got there, the place was going crazy with men angrily calling for service. Troy, as usual, was hiding in the back leaving the bar area unattended,

Thankfully, Harley went straight to work and was able to calm the crowd and get everyone served. It blew Jon's mind how professional she was and how she was able to keep everyone content and happy. She made the bar have a totally different atmosphere and he found that he actually enjoying himself there.

However, one thing that was bugging him though was that his phone was constantly going off from all of the text messages that Joe was sending him. There was no doubt that Colby had caved and told Joe where he was, but it really wasn't a secret anyway. Jon was an adult and he was allowed to do whatever he pleased.

 _Why the fuck would you take off a day before we have a show to do? Do you not want a match at the PPV? You know if the higher ups find out, you're likely to get suspended!_

 _-Joe_

 _Will you calm the fuck down! I talked to them and I have all the permission in the world to be here. I'll be back tomorrow and I will be in our match on Sunday._

 _-Jon_

 _You better, I would hate to see you get into trouble because of some girl. Not only that, but we are a team and whatever you do affects and Colby and me._

 _-Joe_

 _Hey, Harley is not just some girl! She is my girlfriend and she has nothing to do with you or Colby. I'm done having this conversation with you. I'll see you tomorrow._

 _-Jon_

"Hey handsome, why the long face?" Harley asked him as she went over to where he was.

"Oh, it's nothing really. Joe is just yelling at me for leaving. He says that it was a stupid thing to do seeing as we have a show to do tomorrow," Jon told her as he pulled her onto his lap.

Harley just wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "As much as I'm glad that you are here and that we are together, he does have a point. I don't want you to get into trouble by being here."

Jon laughed and gently kissed her lips, "It's alright baby, I'm not going to get into any trouble. Like I told Joe, I have permission to be here just as long as I am back before our show tomorrow. I told them that I had a family matter to deal with and now here I am. Besides, there is no other place that I would rather be. I got my girl right here in my arms and I don't have to join Colby in his deadly workout sessions."

"I'm glad that you're here too," Harley smiled at him. "I missed you so much and I don't want you to leave tomorrow."

"I know, but I have to go. However, I want you to come with me," he told her. "I have to fly back early tomorrow morning in order to make our show and get ready for our PPV this weekend. I want you there by my side to see me perform and to show you off to everyone. Not only that, but Colby was going to ask you to come that is if he already did."

Upon hearing his request, Harley grew nervous. She had never been out of the state alone before and she didn't know if should even be at Jon's workplace since they had just gotten together. Not only that, but she was pretty sure that he worked with beautiful women and she didn't know if she could measure up to them. Sighing, she just put her head down and said, "I don't know Jon. I mean you said it yourself, you have a big show coming up and I don't want to be a distraction to you. Not only that but while Colby might be happy to see me, Joe might be mad at me for stealing you away. You need to be clear of all distractions and remain focused on your match and PPV."

Lifting her face up to look at him, Jon gave her a sympathetic smile, "Fuck Joe and whatever distractions come my way. I want you there with me and I don't want to be apart from you either. Please just say that you'll come with me and we will deal with everything else later. Troy even said that he would give you time off and I'll pay for everything so you don't have too. I need you with me, Harley, please."

Seeing him pleading with him and seeing the love in his eyes, Harley knew that she couldn't turn him down. Also, this would give her the chance to explore the world and it might even help her writer's block. If he accepted her request to take a chance and leap into this relationship with her, then she was going to accept his request on going out into the world with him. So she nodded her head confirming that she would go with him, and Jon just smiled brightly and pulled her in for a kiss. Harley then felt his tongue run across her bottom lip asking for permission to enter and she opened her mouth to him, giving in to what he wanted.

As the two entered a full blown make out session right there in the bar, neither one noticed Troy had entered from the back and was standing there watching them.

* * *

 **That can't be a good thing. The last time that Troy and Jon came face to face, Jon made him look like a fool. I wonder how this reunion is going to play out. I am also happy to see Harley stepping out of her comfort zone and is planning on going on the road with Jon. What do you guys think? Please let me know in the reviews.**

 **Again don't forget to submit any new title ideas and thanks to those who already have.**

 **Until next time,**

 **MyLunaticFringe**


	10. Messed Up

**Author's Notes: Hey guys, thanks for all the support that you have given me. It's nice to see that you are enjoying this story. I also love receiving and reading all the reviews that you guys send me. Please keep it up along with all of the favorites and follows. It means a lot to me.**

 **Now on to the next chapter of The Writer and the Wrestler...**

* * *

 **Chapter 10- Messed Up**

"Wow, you don't want to work for me in the back, but you're willing to swap spit with some random dude in the bar," Troy said as he watched Jon and Harley jump apart.

"Hey Troy, I didn't see you there," Harley replied slightly embarrassed as she got off of Jon's lap. "And he is not some random guy. Jon here is my boyfriend."

"Yeah and she isn't going to work for you, so stop asking," Jon said angrily as he stood behind Harley.

As soon as Troy saw him, a disappointed look came over his face, "Oh it's you. I thought I told you to stay the hell out of my bar. You're not welcome here."

"Troy cmon, I told you that I was bringing someone with me and you okayed it. Jon isn't doing anything wrong, so please leave him alone," Harley pleaded with him.

"No Harley, that scumbag made me look back last time and I will not let that happen again. I thought you were going to listen to me when I told you to get rid of him. You don't need someone like him in your life. Don't be stupid Harley. Listen to me because I know what is best for you," Troy was once again trying his best to show her that he had her best interest at heart.

Jon though knew that Troy was trying to mess with Harley's mind and he wasn't going to let that happen. So gently pushing Harley behind him, Jon got into Troy's face with anger flowing through his veins, "Like hell you do. You don't give a shit about her and everyone knows it. You only want her because you know that she'll make you money. As for me being the scumbag, I think that you need to take a look into a mirror, because the only scumbag that I see here is you. I'm not the one selling women against their will and I'm not the one that is running illegal activities here. If anything, I might be the only decent guy here in this room."

Troy just shook his head and laughed, "Who do you think you are? Just because you're some Hollywood big shot, doesn't mean that you can come in my bar and throw your weight around. What I do here is my business and my business only. Not only that, but since this is my business and Harley works here, that makes her my property and I can do what I want with her and the other women that work here. With that being said, I suggest that you be careful what you say next because it could reflect back on Harley and I would hate to see her be brought down by someone like you. Now again, leave my bar before I…"

Unfortunately, Troy wasn't able to finish his sentence because Jon silenced him with his fist. "Oh my god!" Harley gasped as she watched Troy fall the ground with his nose spilling out blood.

Jon then crouched down next to the injured man and lifted him up the neck of his shirt, "Don't you ever threat me or Harley ever again you piece of shit. You do not own her in any way and I am to make sure that you get what's coming to you. You are never going to take advantage of women again do you understand me?"

"Fuck you!" Troy spat at him. "You can't tell me what I can and cannot do. You know what kind of power that I have here and one phone call to the police, and you'll be in jail for the rest of life. You would be able to help Harley then, would you?"

Jon just laughed and stood up before he kicked Troy in the ribs as hard as he could not caring who was watching them, "What did I tell you about threating me?! It's not going to work Troy and believe me when I say I have more power in my corner then you do. To prove that, I am going to take Harley as far from her as I possibly can. I'm going to help her become someone unlike you. I will see to it that she gets whatever she wants and I am going to be there to support her every step of the way and there is nothing you can do to stop me!"

"That's fine by me asshole. Take that bitch. She is more trouble than she's worth," Troy struggled to say. He then looked at Harley in a sympathetic way and said, "I hope you know what you are getting into Harley. I certainly wouldn't want to be anywhere near this psycho and I know that you shouldn't either. I can already see it in your eyes that you are terrified of him. If he gets violent this fast, I'm afraid what he can do to you when you get him angry."

Jon listened to what Troy was telling her and for the first time through the whole ordeal, he looked at Harley and he could see fear in her eyes. He then looked down at his blooded hands and knew that he was the cause of her fear. He went too far and let his bad temper get the best of him yet again. Jon didn't mean for it to happen, but Troy pushed him into it when he threatened Harley. Taking another look at his terrified girlfriend, Jon couldn't stay there any longer, so he ran as fast as he could out of the bar. He didn't know where else to go, so he just ran. He needed to cool down and think about what he had done before Harley could find him and break up with him.

He ran for a while following the familiar streets that led to Harley's apartment until he felt his lungs screaming for air. Needing to stop, he spotted a bus stop bench and he walked over to it to sit down. As he sat there, he reflected on what he had done. This was why he didn't ever want a girlfriend. As soon as he found someone who actually wanted to be with him, he found a way to lose her in the same day. He was an idiot and he could stand himself at the moment.

Meanwhile, as he sat there hating himself, he didn't hear a car pull up. It wasn't just any car, it was Harley's and she was worried to death. After she came out of state of shock, she ran outside to find him, but he was long gone. She didn't know where he would go, so she hopped into her car and drove around until she saw him sitting on the bench. Quickly getting out of her car and running over to him, she saw him sitting there shaking and breathing heavily.

"Jon, Jon are you okay?" she asked him as she took a seat next to him. "Jon talk to me."

"I-I-I messed up. I messed up real bad," he muttered. "It's my fault. It's all my fault."

Harley just shook her head and took his already bruising hand into hers, "No, no it's not Jon. You did nothing wrong. Troy pushed you until you snapped. He has a knack for messing with people's minds. You only did what you needed to because you were defending yourself and me."

He finally looked at her with regret filling his blue eyes, "No Harley, there are no excuses. I missed up in there. I lost my cool and it cost you your job. I didn't mean to hit him I swear. I mean I could get into a lot of trouble for this and that's why you don't deserve a man like. I tend to think first and ask questions later. I'm a danger to everyone and maybe even to you. Troy even said it. I can potentially take my anger out on you and I would never forgive myself for it."

Harley shaking her head, looked at him in a sympathetic manner, "Will you stop degrading yourself. I hate hearing you put yourself down. What you did in there was what any protective, caring boyfriend would do. You came to my defense again and showed me and everyone else just how much you care about me. So what if I lost my job. I really don't care. I used it as a crutch for too long. I always used it as an excuse to never get out do something better with my life. I may need to budget things now until I get another job and if need be, I can move in with my grandparents, but it's not that big of a deal. If anything Jon, you helped set me free."

"I still feel bad, though. I'm your boyfriend and whatever I do reflects back at you. People might bad mouth you now and be worried about you, because you are with a crazy lunatic like me," Jon sighed in frustration.

"Let them say whatever they want about me. I don't care. Only I know the truth about you and that's all that matters. It's me and you in this relationship and no one else. The only bad thing is that I don't think I can go on the road with you now. I need to find another job quickly and I just can't afford it. I need to save up for rent as much as I can now. It's going to be tight, but I think I can do it," Harley said confidently as she did the math in her head.

Jon however had other plans, "You don't need to do that. You don't have to move and you don't have to budget. I'm going to take care of you from now on. And before you interject, I'm doing this because I want to do it. There is something about you Harley that makes me what to provide for you and take care of you. You have been stressed out for too long and now it's time for you to relax and be carefree. Not only that, but you can come on the road with me as much as you want. It's going to be great!"

"Hey who says that I want to go on the road with a lunatic like you?" she teased him. "But just as long as you are sure. I don't want you getting yourself into anything that you don't want to do. You don't have to take care of me. I can figure it out on my own."

Jon just wrapped his arm around her and smiled, "Hell yeah I'm sure. I want to do this Harley. I want to be the best boyfriend that I can be to you. Besides, this will give you all the time that you need to write your book. It's perfect really."

"Yeah you're right, but I don't think I'm going to write my book. I'm going to give up on it because it isn't going anywhere. I'm thinking that I should try to do something else with my writing skills. I just don't know what yet," Harley told him. She was still going to be a writer, just not a novelist.

"Well whatever you decide, I'm here to support you. Just don't give up on writing. You're really good and I would hate to see your talent go to waste," Jon said giving her a tender kiss. "Now let's go home. You got packing to do."

* * *

 **Man that was a scary moment. I'm glad that Jon was sort of able to control himself and get himself out of that bar when he did. If not. I don't know what he would have done to Troy further. Troy did deserve the beating that he got and I'm glad that Harley finally got away from him. Now she gets to go on the road with Jon. I wonder how that's going to turn out. What do you think?**

 **Until next time,**

 **MyLunaticFringe**


	11. Crazy Fans and Reunited Friends

**Author's Notes: Hey everyone, thanks for sticking with me through this story. I'm sorry for the lack of updates, but I've been busy with work and school. Nevertheless, I will do my best to update as often as I can. Until then, please keep on reviewing, favoriting, and following this story.**

 **Now on with the next chapter of The Writer and the Wrestler...**

* * *

 **Chapter 11- Crazy Fans and Reunited Friends**

"How's your hand?" Harley asked Jon as they sat on their flight back to Georgia. They had booked an early flight in order for Jon to rest up before his show and they both were very tired.

"It's fine just a little sore. I'll wrap it good tonight so that no one can see the bruises and so that I don't hurt it further," Jon told her as she took his bruised hand into hers and gently rubbed it.

Harley then with a sad face looked up at him and said, "I still feel bad, though. This is all my fault and I don't want you to get into any trouble because of me."

Jon gave her a sympathetic smile and gently cupped her face, "It's not your fault and it never will be. If I get into trouble because of this, oh well. It's not the first time and it won't be the last. For now, let's just focus and having fun on this wild ride. I promise this will be a trip that you will never forget."

"Yeah you're right and I can't wait to see Colby again. I mean talking to him is one thing, but having there in person is the best," she smiled excitedly.

Of course as soon as he heard that, Jon felt hint of jealousy rush through his body, but he knew that he had nothing to worry about. Colby and Harley seemed to have a brother-sister type of relationship going on and that was okay with him. "Well today is your lucky day," he told her. "Colby is that one that is going to pick us up at the airport, I just hope that is there on time when we land."

"Why is that?"

"Because of our fans. They can get a little crazy at times. They bombard us for pictures and autographs before we even get a chance to breathe. The craziest fans though are the women," Jon sighed and shook his head.

"Do they like to jump and attack you?" Harley laughed jokingly.

"No, not really, but I wouldn't put it passed them," Jon chuckled with her. "But what they do is stake a claim in us. They believe that we belong to them and that we are married to them. Their obsession for us is so bad that they will constantly bully whomever that we are with until we break up. I can't tell you the number of relationships that I have seen fail because of those crazy ass women."

Suddenly, Harley got really nervous and a little scared. She didn't know that female wrestling fans could be like that. It caused her to feel a little concerned for her own relationship with Jon. "That won't happen to us will it?" she asked him. "They won't try to break us up?"

"Oh they will try, but I am not going to let that happen. Nothing is going to stop us from being together. Sure you might see nasty things on the internet and hear people yell at us, but we need to do our best to ignore them. If we don't let them see that whatever they do doesn't affect us, then they lose their power and we win. We just need to be strong," Jon said trying her best to put her fears at rest. This was the first relationship that he felt good about and he was going to do his best to see that it lasted a very long time.

* * *

By the time that they had landed and picked up their luggage, Jon gently grabbed Harley's hand and rushed them out of the airport. Thankfully, Colby was already there patiently waiting for them.

"Colby!" Harley exclaimed happily as she let go of Jon's hand and ran into Colby's open arms.

"Hey girl, how are you doing?" Colby asked as he gave her a big giant hug. "Are you glad that Jon pulled that giant stick out of his ass and came to see you?"

Harley laughed and said, "Yes I'm very glad. I don't think we could have lasted another day without talking to each other. We owe you one Colby."

"Actually, we don't," Jon intervened. "He and Joe were too busy busting my balls about all the bad decisions that I have made rather than helping me get you. It's someone else that I owe a huge thank you too." He wasn't going to let Colby take credit for something that he didn't do.

"Oh yeah, then who is it?" Harley asked him very curious.

Jon just smiled and said, "Don't worry it's just someone that I talked to at the hotel bar the other night. If I see that person, then I'll be sure to thank that person. For now, let's just head to the hotel to relax. I'm pretty beat and I'm sure that you are too." Harley still very curious just let things go for now and got into the car with Colby's help.

Colby then turned his attention to Jon and helped him put their luggage into the trunk of the car. However, he also used, this time, to pry more information out of his brother in arms, "So this certain someone that you were talking about, it isn't a certain blond woman that I saw you walking back to the hotel room right? Because if it is, then things can get very messy."

"Look, I know what you are doing and stop it. I'm really tired and I'm not in the mood for recapping everything for you," Jon said stopping Colby in his tracks.

Colby however just ignored him and continued on, "I'm only saying this, because you have had a past with that certain someone and I don't want it to come back at you and bite you in the ass. You don't deserve that and Harley doesn't deserve that."

Jon let a huge groan of frustration and annoyance, "I know that Colbs and nothing is going to happen! I've never had a real "relationship" with that person. What I feel for Harley is nothing like what I felt for that certain person. Besides, nothing happened that night. We just walked back to the room, said goodnight, and that's it. Nothing bad is going to happen, so for now I'm just going to keep things quiet and focus all my attention on Harley. I'm sure that she wouldn't mind my past with that person anyways."

"Alright fine since I know that you won't listen to me either way, but be careful. I don't want to see anyone get hurt here. You and Harley look very happy together and I want to see it last," Colby told him.

"We are and truth be told, you deserve some credit for it. If you hadn't kept in contact with her and kept pushing her in my face, I would have continued on with ignoring her. Not only that, but you helped cover for me when I was gone. I guess what I am trying to say is, thanks, man I really appreciate it," Jon said genuinely as he placed his hand on Colby's shoulder.

"Hey, no worried anytime," Colby smiled back. "Just one more thing, what happened to your hand?"

"Let's just say that a scumbag got what he deserved."

* * *

 **Well, I'm glad that Jon gave Harley a heads up to what can happen them, but I'm sure that they can survive life on the road together. Also, I can see some fun times happening with Harley and Colby. Who knows what trouble those two can get into. Lastly, I wonder who this blond person is? Any ideas?**

 **Thanks again for reading and please review, favorite, or follow if you already haven't.**

 **Until next time,**

 **MyLunaticFringe**


	12. Fights and New Friends

**Author's Notes: Hey everyone, sorry for the delay but I'm back. I'm in the final two weeks of school and things are hectic right now. Please bare with me. Also, I am glad to see the amount of people who are enjoying this story. I know that it's going slow but it is only the beginning. I promise that things will progress faster soon. Also, please keep up all of the reviews, follows, and favorites. It lets me know that it is okay to continue on with this story. Thanks!**

 **Now on with the next chapter of the Writer and the Wrestler...**

* * *

 **Chapter 12- Fights and New Friends**

Later on after a few hours of much-needed rest, Colby, Jon, and Harley were on their way to the arena. Joe was still pissed off at Jon and had agreed to them there so they could talk things out before the show. As they drove, Jon thought about what Colby had said earlier. He didn't like lying to Harley so early in their relationship and it hurt him to do it, but he knew that it was better than having Harley feel awkward backstage every night.

As they pulled up to the arena, Jon helped Harley out of the car and took her hand in his as they walked to the entrance. Looking around, Harley was amazed at how big the production was even for a non-televised event. There were huge trailers everywhere, people rushing around getting everything ready, and wrestlers were busy warming up for the show that was going to start in about two hours.

"So where do you guys get ready? Do you have to share a locker room with everyone else?" Harley asked them still looking around the fast paced backstage area.

"No, we have our own locker room thankfully. That's what happens when you are the top stable group around," Colby said and high fived Jon.

"Yeah and that gives you the opportunity to stay back during the show or you can go out in the crowd. It's all up to you. I want you to feel as comfortable as possible," Jon then told her softly not wanting her to feel overwhelmed on her first night.

Harley thought about it and said "I think I'll stay back here for now. I don't want to get lost or get in anyone's way," she replied and Jon just nodded and wrapped his arm around her as they continued to walk towards their locker room.

When they finally got there and opened the door they saw Joe pacing back and forth looking really upset. "Hey, man are you okay?" Jon asked him as he set his bag down on the bench that was there.

"No, I'm not fucking okay. I've been here for an hour waiting to see if you would show up. The least you could have done was send me a quick text saying that you were on your way!" Jon yelled at him.

"Wow man, what's with the attitude? Just take a second to breathe. I'm here now and that's all that matters," Jon said in confusion. They were all a little taken back by Joe's aggravation.

Joe not taking Jon's advice walked up to him and continued his tirade, "No I'm not going to calm down. You should have been here from the beginning instead of gallivanting across the country for some chick!"

"Hey stop it right there!" Jon yelled back starting to get really angry while Harley buried her head into Colby's chest. "I told you once and I am going to tell you again, Harley is not a chick and you will treat my girlfriend with respect! I get that taking off right before a show wasn't the ideal situation, but it happened and it's over and done with. So I guess you calm down and back the fuck up before things get very out of hand."

"Is that a threat?" Joe growled getting into Jon's face.

Sensing a big fight coming on, Colby lets go out Harley and walked up to the bigger men pushing them apart, "Alright guys, calm down the hell down. We don't need you two killing each other. If you do that, then management is going to come down on us hard."

"Yeah well he's the one that started it," Jon retorted. "I don't know what crawled up his ass and died." Hearing that, Joe lunged at towards him, but thankfully Colby was there to hold him back.

"Stop it for crying out loud!" he shouted at them again. "You guys are both right okay. Joe, you need to calm down, because everything has been said and done and it's over. We are all here and we need to band together for tonight's show. On the other hand Jon, you talking off like that, even though you had permission, wasn't a good idea. We are a team and whatever you do affects us as a whole. We need to be at the top of our game gentlemen and I would hate to see everything fall apart because you two can't get along. Now I suggest that you two think about what I just said while I go find Harley."

Jon's head quickly snapped up, "Wait, what do you mean find Harley?" He then looked around and saw that she wasn't in the room anymore.

Colby just sighed, "She ran out of here a few second ago. I think she feels guilty for starting a fight between you. I'm going to go see if I can find her."

However, Jon had other plans, "No let me do it. I'm here boyfriend and I need to let her know that everything that is going to be okay. You can help if you want Colbs and you Joe, you better come up with an apology for her by the time that we get back. This is all your fault."

The two men then went their separate ways in search of their friend. During his little spat with Joe, Jon forgot that Harley was there. Once again he let his anger get the best of him and caused him to freak her out again. He began to feel afraid that she would run off back to Albuquerque and never talk to him again. He just hoped that she was still in the arena and was willing to take him back and hear him out."

Unfortunately after searching everywhere, Harley was still missing and Jon was beginning to give up hope. He decided to do one last thing before admitting that she was truly gone for good. So pulling out his phone, he sent her a quick text hoping that she would reply.

 _Please come back. I'm sorry for Joe and for losing my cool. You are not the cause of any other of or shit. Just come back to me, please. I miss you._

 _-Jon_

After waiting for a few more minutes for a reply, Jon gave up hope and began to walk back towards the locker room sluggishly. He couldn't believe that all of this drama was already happening and it made him feel like he just wasn't meant to have a girlfriend. He let out a growl of frustration and decided to kick a crate that was in the hallway until he let everything out. He was in the middle of his fifth kick when he heard familiar laughter coming down the opposite side of the hallway. When he looked that way, he was Harley walking with his co-worker and backstage reporter Renee Paquette.

Quickly running to them, Jon pulled Harley into his arms and breathed a sigh of relief, "Oh thank god you're still here. I thought you left me. I tried to text you, but you didn't respond."

"Hey it's okay I'm still here," Harley replied as she held onto him tightly feeling his heart race. "I couldn't leave because I didn't know how to get back to the hotel and I sort of left my phone in the locker room. Don't get me wrong, I thought about it but then I remembered how you said that we needed to be strong. It's me and you till the end and we shouldn't let anyone stand in our way."

"She's right Jon," Renee added in. "I saw her outside smoking and she told me everything."

"Yeah Renee and I talked things through with me and I calmed me down enough to see that I shouldn't care what Joe thinks about me or our relationship. Not only that, but she told me about you guys," Harley smiled at him.

Jon then felt his stomach drop, "Oh yeah, about what?"

"About how I knocked some sense into you about flying out to see you," Renee chuckled. Jon then breathed a sigh of relief and thought back to that night.

After the bashing that he had received by Joe and Colby gave him in the gym, Jon had gone back to the hotel room to get cleaned up before he went to go get plastered at the hotel bar. After about three beers and a few shots, he was feeling a little bit better, but Harley still weighed heavily on his mind. He just didn't know what to do when it came to that woman. He needed some advice, so he called his good friend Renee to help out.

He and Renee had become friends the minute that she got hired. He liked her sassy attitude that easily matched his cocky one. At first, they were great friends who enjoyed spending time together, but eventually especially after a night of heavy drinking, they ended up in bed together. From that point on they became friends with benefits and it lasted for almost a year. Then things went south when Renee found another guy and ended up in a serious relationship thus breaking things off with Jon. They decided to remain friends though and not let their past ruin that.

As she walked into the bar and saw Jon drinking away his sorrows, she knew that it would be easy to get information out of her very private friend. Eventually, Renee had learned so much about Harley that she could see just how much Jon liked that woman. Truth be told, it also made her kind of jealous that he could fall hard for a woman that he barely even knew but never with her. It was always strictly a physical relationship and nothing more. No feelings ever came up between the two. Nevertheless, Renee wanted the best for her friend so she decided to help him out in getting his girl.

So the next hour consisted of Renee arguing with a very drunk Jon to go out and get Harley or at least try too. If she turned him down, then Jon would have no choice but to move on and forget about her. However if she gave into him, then Jon would get the girl of his dreams and they would live happily ever after.

Now seeing Jon standing there with Harley, Renee could see that she made the right choice in helping him out because she had never seen him this happy before.

"Yeah well I'm that you helped me, Renee. I owe you one big time," Jon smiled and gave her a side hug.

"No problem anytime," she said hugging him back.

"Anyways we better get going. Joe has something that he really needs to tell Harley otherwise he is going to be sporting a black eye," Jon said seriously.

"Okay that's fine I guess. Thanks again Renee and hopefully I'll see you around more," Harley told her as she gave her newfound friend a hug goodbye.

"Yeah for sure. You guys have a great rest of your night and I'll see soon," Renee replied back as she watched Jon take Harley's hand and walk her back to the locker room. She was glad that her friend had met someone that made him happy even though it wasn't her.

* * *

 **Well, it looks like Harley and Jon jumped their first hurdle of many when it comes to being in a relationship. I'm just glad that Renee was there to talk some sense into Harley and make her see that Joe was being a jerk. What was with him anyways? Thankfully Colby was there to stop a fight from happening. What do you guys think about everything that has been happening so far? Please let me know.**

 **Again don't forget to review, favorite, and follow this story. Thanks!**

 **Until next time,**

 **MyLunaticFringe**


	13. Reunited Front

**Author's Notes: Hey everyone, thanks for sticking around for this story. Things have been hectic at work and I have finals coming up so I really haven't been able to update much. However when things calm down, I should be able to update a lot more. Again just a big thank you to everyone who has been reviewing, favoriting, and following this story. Please keep it up, thanks.**

 **Now here is the next chapter of The Writer and the Wrestler...**

* * *

 **Chapter 13-Reunited Front**

After Harley's first rough day on the road, the next few days seemed to fly by her. Most of her days consisted of spending time with Jon, Colby, and even Renee. The two had become best friends which worried Jon because he still hadn't told Harley about his past with Renee despite Renee's constant nagging to get him to tell her. They both had an idea that Harley wouldn't mind it since she was with Jon now, but Renee just wanted to clear the air and not make anyone feel awkward. Speaking of making this awkward, Joe was still being a pain in the ass and being around him when the SHIELD needed to go out to wrestle or make an appearance was very uncomfortable. However, everyone did their best to ignore the situation and put their work faces on when the time matter.

Despite all the drama that was ongoing, Harley was having a blast being on the road with her boyfriend and friends. Her first house show was unforgettable as she got to see everyone in action and do what they love. It was exciting to see how they could go in and out of character so easily and how they threw their bodies around in the ring so gracefully without getting hurt. Even though she knew that it was fake, the fears of seeing them get hurt still lingered in her mind. She hoped that in time that feeling would me on and she could enjoy the matches without being a nervous wreck.

For now, though, Harley was focused on tonight's shows because it was a huge pay per view. She couldn't remember which one, but everyone was busy getting ready. This production was much more chaotic as this show was on a much grander scale and everyone had a lost to lose if the show didn't go as planned.

"So who are you guys fighting tonight?" Harley asked Jon as she watched him get his gear out of his bag.

"We are actually having a match," Jon told her. "Tonight it's our job to crash the championship match and just raise hell. It's supposed to be the start of our new storyline."

Hayley then felt her breath catch in her throat as Jon took off her shirt and relieved his well-toned chest and arms to her. All she wanted to do was throw him on the couch and have her way him, but when he turned around, those thoughts vanished as she saw the numerous scars on his back.

"I know that it's not a pretty sight, but there is nothing that I can do about it," Jon sighed as he watched her through the mirror.

Harley said nothing and just got off of the couch walking over to him gently running her hands over the scars especially the ones on his shoulders. "They don't bother me at all. I just haven't noticed them before. How did you get them if you don't mind me asking?"

"These are from some brutal matches back in the day. I used to thrive in putting my body through tables, getting hit with barbed wire, and whatever painful weapon that you could think of. That's the type of wrestling that I was into and I made my name for myself because of it. The only downside was the amount of injuries and scars that I accumulated over time. I regret nothing though because I wouldn't be here if didn't go through all of that," he told her as he reached behind and placed his hand on hers.

Harley then gave him a sweet smile before she flipped him around and looked deep into his blue eyes that made her weak in the knees, "Hey you don't have to justify anything to me. You did what you had to do in order for you to achieve your dreams and that's all that matters. I'm just glad that all that is all said and done with though because I don't think I could live with seeing you go through all of that."

Jon just chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Yeah well thankfully the WWE frowns upon matches like that. The only downside is that you won't be able to see me in the wrestling trunks that I used to wear. It practically showed off all my great attributes."  
"Oh man just my luck," Harley laughed rolling her eyes. "However, I hope you still have them because I might want a one on one show with you one of these days and I promise you that it will be worth the wait," she then said licking her lips.

Jon immediately felt his blood start to rush south and he gently grabbed her and pushed her against the wall with his tall frame towering over her. "Oh, I think we can make due now rather than later," he told her before capturing her lips with his.

Harley responded by pulling him closer to her and running her hands up and down his bare chest. She then opened her mouth to him allowing his prying tongue access to hers. Sensing where things were headed, Jon lifted Harley up and walked back over to the couch where he gently placed her down. Then breaking the kiss, Harley sat up enough to pull her shirt up and over her head.

Jon groaned as he got a glimpse of her bra clad torso and ran his hands up and down her bare sides. He then with a little more force he pushed her back down before burying his head into her chest. He started with the valley between her breasts kissing and licking at it getting his first real taste of her sweet skin. He then moved up to the top of her right breast gently biting her exposed skin before pulling her bra down to reveal her perky nipple.

However before he could take her delicious looking breast into his watering mouth, a loud bang came upon the door. "Jon, Harley, are you in there?" Joe's voice echoed through the door. "I need to talk to you."

With the mood now gone, both Jon and Harley groaned in frustration and began to get dressed. "I swear if he is coming in here to argue again, he is going to get something a lot worse than a black eye," Jon threatened as he put on his muscle shirt and watch Harley out on hers.

"Babe I thought we agreed to not let him get to us. Just let him come in and say whatever he has to say, then he can be on his way. I don't want to see you getting into trouble by hitting the man," Harley pleaded with him as she quickly fixed her hair and makeup.

"Fine but I'm still gonna kill him for being a cock block. Normally that's Colby's job," Jon replied before opening the door. "What do you want?"

Putting his head down in shame, Joe sighed and said, "I was hoping to come in so I could apologize to you and to Harley. I've been a huge asshole to you guys and I need to make some amends."

Jon stood there in silence for a moment decided whether or not to slam the door on Joe's face. Normally he could spot when someone was trying to pull the wool over his eyes, but with Joe, it was always hard to tell. However deciding to give him the benefit of the doubt, Jon stepped aside to let him in.

Joe then walked up to Harley and pulled her into a big hug, "I'm sorry for everything baby girl. I've been a jerk to you when there was no need for it. I was just upset because things in my personal life aren't going that well and I decided to take it out on you. Not only that, but I was afraid that Jon was jeopardizing everything that we have worked so hard for. I see now that it wasn't the case because you make Jon very motivated to be the best that he can be and that in turn makes us do the same. Again I'm sorry and I hope that you can forgive me."

"Of course, I forgive you, Joe. I honestly don't care anymore. You're entitled to your opinion and we have ours. The only thing that I was worried about was ruining your friendship with Jon. I never meant or want to come in between you guys," Harley told him truthfully.

"You'll never come between us baby girl. You're part of the SHIELD now and we take care and look after our own," Joe explained to her. "So can you guys please come back to our locker room now? That is if you forgive me too Jon. Colby is driving me crazy and I know that he listens to you more than does with me."

Jon stayed quiet for second before he smiled and even let out a small chuckle, "Of course I do man. We're brothers and brothers stick together. I'm just worried about you, though. You said things aren't going well right now, so what's going on?"

"Oh just things with my girl like always. She doesn't like me being on the road so much and blah, blah, blah. She just doesn't get that this is my passion and I'm not going to give it up," Joe sighed tiredly of arguing with his wife.

"Hey, things are going to be okay. Even though I have never met your wife before, I feel like she knows that you love wrestling but she loves you and she misses you. It can't be easy knowing that your significant other is on the road most of the year and the only communication that you have is by telephone. Separation like that isn't good for a relationship," Harley commented to him while thinking about her possible future with Jon. She didn't know what she would do if she never got to see Jon but only got to hear his voice. She would probably go crazy and she hoped that their relationship never got to that point.

However, there was no need to dread over what could happen. Tonight was a night of war and celebration. The SHIELD were now a reunited force like they were before Joe and Jon's fight and they were determined to show everyone that they were the best faction around with Harley right by their side.

* * *

 **Well, it looks like things are good now. I'm glad that Joe was able to man up and apologize for being a jackass. I am though a little upset that he ruin sexy time with Jon and Harley. Oh well, looks like they are just going to have to wait. Anyways, let's see where this goes.**

 **Again thanks for all the support. I really appreciate it.**

 **Until next time,**

 **MyLunaticFringe**


End file.
